jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Kohei Ashiya
|hobby = |animedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation }} is a Japanese animator credited for his work on the TV adaptation of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure by David Production.http://www.asikoh.com/ An animation director since the first season, Ashiya is well known for his publicized traditionally drawn artwork. Ashiya is a full-time lecturer in the Tokyo Media Arts department at where he teaches classes in animation content production.専任教員プロフィール集 Influenced by JoJo since his high school days, he was eventually sought out as an animation director for the series after officials discovered his early drawings of its characters.アニメはどうやってつくられる？　～アニメ制作最新事情～ Works *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation **Animation Director (ep 21) **Key Animation (eps 14, 21, 26) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders **Assistant Chief Animation Director (eps 1, 4, 6-8, 10-11, 14-17, 19, 23-24) **Animation Director (eps 4, 9, 22, 25, 34, 46, 48) **Key Animation (eps 1, 25, 31, 34, 46) **2nd Key Animation (eps 4, 6-11, 14, 16-17, 19, 22-24, 35, 39) **Animation Director Cooperation (ep 32, 38-39) **Eyecatch Illustration (eps 4, 6, 16-17, 22, 34-35) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable **Animation Director (eps 4, 8, 12, 15, 18, 23, 27-39) **Assistant Animation Director (ep 10) **Eyecatch Illustration (eps 2, 4, 12, 23, 34) **Key Animation (eps 2, 4, 8, 23, 33) **2nd Key Animation (ep 12, 24, 31-32, 34-35, 37-38) *Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan (OVA) **Key Animation (ep 5) Gallery Key Animation (ORIGINAL PICTURE 原画)JoJo's Bizarre Adventure AAA: Animation Artworks Archive AsikohKey2.jpg AsikohKey3.jpg AsikohKey1.jpg AshiyaDIOpoint.jpg RoadRollerAshiya.png Asikohaprilfools.jpg Askohaprilfools2.jpg JotaroJosephKomino.png AshiyaHighDio.png AshiyaJosephDying.png AshiyaKakDead.png AshiyaDioFace.png AshiyaSPTWClash.png Eyecatch Illustrations (ORIGINAL PICTURE 原画) Tower of gray.jpg Loversstats.png JudgmentAnime.png Screenshot (336).png Aqua Necklace AnimeStats.png Bad Company stats.png Red Hot Chili Pepper Stats.png Sheer Heart Attack Stats.png Cheap Trick Stats.png Personal Artwork (Property of Kohei Ashiya)https://twitter.com/asikoh009 2018= Asikoh2018Feb2.jpg|Feb 2, Twintail Day Asikoh2018Jan3.jpg|Jan 3, Happy New Year (2) Asikoh2018Jan1.jpg|Jan 1, Happy New Year |-| 2017= Asikoh2017Dec25.jpg|Dec 25, Christmas Asikoh2017Dec22.jpg|Dec 22, JoJo Women 2017 Asikoh2017Dec18.jpg|Dec 18, Favorite Assassins Asikoh2017Dec13.jpg|Dec 11, How DIO dresses Asikoh2017Dec11(4).jpg|Dec 11, Most fun to draw Asikoh2017Dec11(3).jpg|Dec 11, Easiest to Draw (2) Asikoh2017Dec11(2).jpg|Dec 11, Easiest to Draw Asikoh2017Dec11.jpg|Dec 11, Halloween (3) Asiokoh2017Dec3.jpg|Dec 3, Supermoon Asikoh2017Oct30(2).png|Oct 30, 2017 Halloween (2) Asikoh2017Oct30(1).png|Oct 30, 2017 Halloween (1) Asikoh2017Oct8.png|Oct 8, 2017 "Happy Birthday !" Asikoh2017Oct3.png|Oct 3, 2017 Asikoh2017Sep27(2).png|Sep 27, 2017 (1) "Happy Birthday Bucciarati!" Asikoh2017Sep27(1).png|Sep 27, 2017 (2) "Happy Birthday Joseph!" Asikoh2017Sep10.png|Sep 10, 2017 JoJo Fes Asikoh2017Sep2 (2).png|Sep 2, 2017 (1) Asikoh2017Sep2 (1).png|Sep 2, 2017 (2) Asikoh2017Aug22.png|Aug 22, 2017 "Happy Birthday Kakyoin!" Asikoh2017Aug9.png|Aug 9, 2017 Asikoh2017July28.png|July 28, 2017 Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan PV Asikoh2017July22(8).png|Jul 22, 2017 Dio & The World Asikoh2017July22(7).png|Jul 22, 2017 Kira & Okuyasu Asikoh2017July22(6).png|Jul 22, 2017 Reimi Asikoh2017July22(5).png|Jul 22, 2017 Caesar Asikoh2017July22(4).png|Jul 22, 2017 Bucciarati (Sticky Fingers) Asikoh2017July22(3).png|Jul 22, 2017 Risotto Asikoh2017July22(2).png|Jul 22, 2017 Jotaro Asikoh2017July22(1).png|Jul 22, 2017 Kakyoin Asikoh2017July5.png|Jul 5, 2017 Escape From JoJo's Bizarre Amusement Park Asikoh2017Jun20(1).png|Jun 20, 2017 Joseph Asikoh2017Jun20(2).png|Jun 20, 2017 Rohan Asikoh2017Jun17.png|Jun 17, 2017 "Fathers Day" Asikoh2017Jun15.png|Jun 15, 2017 Rohan Asikoh2017Jun12.png|Jun 12, 2017 "Lovers Day" Asikoh2017Jun9.png|Jun 9, 2017 Polnereff Asikoh2017Jun8.png|Jun 8, 2017 "Happy Birthday Trish! WANNAABEE~!" Asikoh2017May24.png|May 24, 2017 "Kissing Day (❤ Big Brother Ermes)" Asikoh2017May20.png|May 20, 2017 "Happy Birthday Narancia!" Asikoh93.jpg|May 13, 2017 "Mother's Day" Asikoh92.jpg|May 12, 2017 "Happy Birthday Caesar!" Asikoh91.jpg|Apr 25, 2017 "Blu-ray & DVD Vol.11 Release" Asikoh90.jpg|Apr 24, 2017 "Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan" Asikoh89.jpg|Apr 15, 2017 "Happy Birthday Giorno!" Asikoh2017Apr10.png|Apr 10, 2017 "GREAT FESTIVAL, thanks!" Asikoh2017Apr03.png|Apr 3, 2017 "Good job TUSK!" Asikoh83.jpg|Apr 1, 2017 "April Fools! (1)" Asikoh84.jpg|Apr 1, 2017 "April Fools! (2)" Asikoh85.jpg|Apr 1, 2017 "April Fools! (3)" Asikoh86.jpg|Apr 1, 2017 "April Fools! (4)" Asikoh87.png|Mar 28, 2017 Jotaro Kujo Asikoh2017Mar23(1).png|Mar 23, 2017 (1) Asikoh2017Mar23(2).png|Mar 23, 2017 (2) Asikoh2017Mar23(3).png|Mar 23, 2017 (3) Asikoh2017Mar23(4).png|Mar 23, 2017 (4) Asikoh79.jpg|Feb 25, 2017 (1) Asikoh80.jpg|Feb 25, 2017 (2) Asikoh78.jpg|Feb 21, 2017 "Cat Day! <3 Meowwww!" Asikoh77.jpg|Feb 18, 2017 "GREAT FESTIVAL" Asikoh81.jpg|Feb 17, 2017 (1) Asikoh82.jpg|Feb 17, 2017 (2) Asikoh74.jpg|Feb 14, 2017 Valentines Day ("pic not related") Asikoh75.jpg|Feb 13, 2017 Valentine♪ (1) Asikoh76.jpg|Feb 13, 2017 Valentine♪ (2) Asikoh73.jpg|Feb 9, 2017 "Stardust Crusaders" Asikoh72.jpg|Feb 2, 2017 "Twintail Day" Asikoh71.jpg|Jan 30, 2017 "Happy Birthday Kira!" Asikoh70.jpg|Jan 27, 2017 "Happy Birthday Jotaro!" Asikoh2017Jan35.png|Jan 25, 2017 "Blu-ray & DVD Vol.8 Release" Asikoh2017Jan13.png|Jan 13, 2017 Recolour (1) Asikoh2017Jan12(1).png|Jan 12, 2017 Recolour (2) Asikoh2017Jan12(2).png|Jan 12, 2017 Recolour (3) Asikoh2017Jan12(3).png|Jan 12, 2017 Recolour (4) Asikoh68.jpg|Jan 8, 2017 "Adult Day (1)" Asikoh69.jpg|Jan 8, 2017 "Adult Day (2)" |-| 2016= Asikoh67.jpg Asikoh66.jpg Asikoh65.jpg Asikoh64.jpg Asikoh63.jpg Asikoh62.jpg Asikoh61.jpg Asikoh60.jpg Asikoh59.jpg Asikoh58.jpg Asikoh57.jpg Asikoh56.jpg Asikoh55.jpg Asikoh54.jpg Asikoh53.jpg Asikoh52.jpg Asikoh51.jpg Asikoh50.png Asikoh49.jpg Asikoh48.jpg Asikoh47.jpg Asikoh46.jpg Asikoh45.jpg Asikoh44.jpg Asikoh43.jpg Asikoh42.jpg Asikoh41.jpg Asikoh40.png Asikoh39.png Asikoh38.jpg Asikoh37.jpg Asikoh36.jpg Asikoh35.jpg Asikoh34.jpg Asikoh33.jpg |-| Other= Asikoh1.jpg Asikoh2.jpg Asikoh3.jpg Asikoh4.jpg Asikoh5.jpg Asikoh6.jpg Asikoh7.jpg Asikoh8.jpg Asikoh9.jpg Asikoh10.jpg Asikoh11.jpg Asikoh12.jpg Asikoh13.jpg Asikoh14.jpg Asikoh15.jpg Asikoh16.jpg Asikoh17.jpg Asikoh18.jpg Asikoh19.jpg Asikoh20.jpg Asikoh21.jpg Asikoh22.jpg Asikoh23.jpg Asikoh24.jpg Asikoh25.jpg Asikoh26.jpg Asikoh27.jpg Asikoh28.jpg Asikoh29.jpg Asikoh30.jpg Asikoh31.jpg Asikoh32.jpg Asikoh39.jpg Trivia *Ashiya's favorite JoJo characters are Joseph Joestar and Bruno Bucciaratihttps://twitter.com/asikoh009/status/940936402425954304. **His favorite Stands are Sticky Fingers and Bad Companyhttps://twitter.com/asikoh009/status/940564725384986624. **His favorite part is Vento Aureohttps://twitter.com/asikoh009/status/938774317508083715. **According to Ashiya, the easiest characters for him to draw are Jean Pierre Polnareff, Okuyasu Nijimura, and Kars References }} Site Navigation [[Category:Real Life People] Category:Animator Category:Animation Director Category:David Production